We were all innocent once
by LittleFanGirl
Summary: A selection of ficlets, drabbles and poems based around the childhoods of various Death Note characters. They WERE all inncoent once...
1. Getting rid of the bad guys

**HOLA! And first up we have... *DRUMROLL* RAITO!**

**(Throughout fics I will refer to Light as 'Raito' to prevent confusion between him and anytime i might mention actual light XD )**

**Disclaimer: Death Note isn't mine...nor is the ACTUAL Death Note. Unfortunately...**

A 3 year old Light toddled cautiously into the living room, just in time to see his Father preparing for departure. A frown addorned his delicate cherub-like features and the youngster, all cautiousness forgotten, ran full speed across the room and clung to his father's legs tightly.

"NO DADDY! DON'T GO!" He screeched. He'd barely seen his father lately and had been looking forward to spending tonight with him, so why was he leaving?

"Oh dear..." Soichiro muttered, before bending and kissing his son's head. "I'm sorry, but Raito...I have to go..."

"NO PLEASE! YOU'RE NEVER HERE!" The chestnut haired boy sobbed, his young mind only drawing one conclusion for his father's constant absence. "D-Don't...Don't you love me anymore daddy...?"

Upon hearing these words Soichiro empraced his son tightly, his chin resting on Raito's head.

"Of course I love you my boy." Soichiro place his hands on Raito's shoulders and pulled him away, gazing into his son's tear stained face he reluctantly placed him on the knee of his wife. "But remember what Daddy said? There's baddies out there and if I don't get them then they'll do very, very bad things. Now i need you..." At this point Soichiro knelt in front of his first born and moved some hair out of his face delicately. "To stay here and look after your mummy."

Soichiro gazed lovingly at his wife, Sachiko.

"Daddy's right darling, he has to go get the bad people otherwise they'll come and hurt us." Sachiko told her son gently. Realising it wasn't convincing him she suddenly started tickling the 3 year old. Raito immediately burst into fits of laughter as his mother tickled him relentlessly, while his attention was elsewhere, Soichiro slipped out the door.

By the time his mother gave in and stopped tickling her son, his previous unhappiness had been forgotten. The only reminders being the reminents of tears that remained on his face. Sachiko pulled the small boy onto her lap once again and cuddled him affectionately.

"You know daddy loves you right?"

"Yeah." Raito replied sadly. "And i know he has to get rid of the bad guys, I just wish i got to see him more..."

"I know sweetheart...But wouldn't you rather the bad people were all gone before your sister arrived?" At this Sachiko patted her stomach gently, she was nearing on 6-months now and Raito was probably the most excited.

Raito's face lit up, he couldn't wait to be a big brother. He moved and laid his head on his mother's stomach.

"Yeah, but I can get rid of them." Raito yawned heavily and began to close his eyes.

"Of course darling, of course" Sachiko whispered to him. "Now sleep my sweetheart, sleep."

Just before sleep took him, Raito mumbled, "When Sayu gets here I'll always protect her from the bad guys. I'll be the best big brother ever."

**Love it? Hate it? Why not tell me in a review? XD**  
**Either way I'm going to continue it but if it's liked it'll probably be of better quality as i'll be more motivated ^_^**


	2. I'll make you proud

**Two in one day...Aren't you lucky! Well here's Misa's :')**

**Disclaimer: Death Note isn't mine. If it were Misa would be more tolerable...**

As soon as she heard the front door open Misa practically leapt out of her skin. Her mum was home. Looking at the magazines she decided she wouldn't have time to clear them up and hide them, her Mum was already coming up the stairs - She always wanted to hear about Misa's day.

As quick as she could Misa ran out the room, she'd just shut the door when her Mum came into view.

"Good afternoon Misa darling. And how was school?"

"Oh erm, it was fine Mum. I wrote a story and in science we learnt about the solar system." Although her voice was filled with enthusiasm her mother couldn't help but notice that Misa seemed distant, and it wasn't until Misa started playing with her necklace that Shizuka realised what it was. Misa was hiding something.

Her eyes trailed along Misa's arm and she noticed that she was gripping the door knob uncharacteristically tightly. Whatever her daughter was hiding would be found with the opening of the door. Shizuka's smile disappeared, why did Misa have to hide things?

"Misa." Shizuka's voice was stern and commanding. "Open the door."

The only reaction to her words that Misa showed was a slight falter in her smile, though her mother didn't miss this.

"Why? Come on mummy, let's go downstairs!" Misa attempted to turn her mother around but gave up when she failed to move her an inch.

"Misa Amane open this door NOW."

Sighing Misa turned around and reluctantly opened the door, there was no point trying to prevent her mother finding the magazines now.

Shizuka's eyes targeted the bed immediately, she was next to it in a flash, holding up one of the magazines as if it were infected.

"Misa Amane what have I told you about these magazines?" Although her voice did not raise in volume at all her tone of voice was extremely stern. Misa hated it when she used that voice, it meant she was disappointed.

"Well...Urmm...You said I shouldn't read them...but I tho-"

"Stop Misa." Her mother sighed. "I don't want excuses. I've told you time and time again I DON'T want you reading them."

A few tears ran down Misa's cheeks and a sob escaped her mouth.

"I..I'm sorry mummy..It's just...Everybody else...Everybody else reads them..."

"Oh come now darling don't cry." Shizuka spoke quietly, she moved some of the magazines and motioned for Misa to sit with her on the bed. As soon as Misa sat down her mother began speaking agian.

"I know sweetie. But they don't have your Mum. You're only 10, I don't want your young mind to be warped into thinking that this..." She pointed to a model in the magazine for emphasis. "...Is beautiful. I know you don't understand but you don't have to, you just have to listen to me okay?"

Misa nodded silently.

"Good. Now I'm going to take these and throw them away, if i see anymore of the fashion magazines in the house again you'll be punished. I'll see you later sweetie." With that Shizuka collected all the magazines, kissed her daughter on the head and left the room.

Although she was only 10, Misa clearly understood why her mother protested against her reading the magazines, the women in them were sickly thin and looked like they were on death's door. Although she was disgusted by the figures Misa loved the clothes, and she also like to remind herself what she would _never_ become. No. If she was ever fortunate enough to model, she would stay healthy. She wouldn't succumb to the pressures of being in the public eye. She would make her Mum proud.

**Bless. All she wants to do is make her Mum proud :')**

**Please tell me what you think, It's always nice to get reviews XD**


	3. Bye bye afro

**Bit of a shorter one this time...**

**I STILL don't own Death Note...If i did Aizawa's fro would be Kira.**

The only sound in the room was the buzzing of the shaver, as it attempted to cut away at the bush like mane that was the boy's hair. His cries and screams had halted as soon as the mechanism touched his head, knowing it was too late to stop it.

He could only sit and stare in shock as his hair, that he'd spent so long growing, fell to the ground in large, tangled clumps. Eventually the razor stopped and the hair dresser brushed away any stray hairs - Said hair dresser then proceeded to make the mistake of allowing the young client a glimpse at his own reflection.

Shrill cries pierced the air immediately after the mirror was produced. In the young boy's mind, he looked like an alien. Awful.

"Well Shuichi, if you hadn't been mucking arond you wouldn't have got gum in your hair now would you?" His mother asked in a condescending tone, a stern look cast across her features.

The child shook his head and wiped away his tears. He'd already irritated his mother by messing around, her annoyance had only heightened when the gum refused to detach from the young boy's hair. Now was not the time to disagree with her, it was the time to shut-up and agree with whatever she said.

"Thankyou Mrs. Aizawa." The hairdresser said as he was payed, his only reply being an annoyed _humph._ The cold woman hated paying for anything, especially since she could've cut her son's hair for free, had she possessed the correct appliances to do so that is.

Leaving the shop, Shuichi glanced back mournfully as the pieces of his hair got swept up.

"Bye bye afro." He muttered almost silently. In his young mind, he could imagine the one thing he treasured most replying.

"Goodbye Aizawa Shuichi, I'll be back soon."

**NEVER COME BETWEEN A BOY AND HIS AFRO!**

**Hope you enjoyed it XD Reviews are my cookies...And i like cookies! PLEASE GIVE ME COOKIES IN THE FORM OF REVIEWS! *Glomp* XD**


	4. I just wanted to be pretty

**Four chapters in two days! Wow!**

**I don't own Death Note...If i did Matsuda would have way more lines.**

The sound of pots clattering and the T.V blaring was enough to tell Touta that both his parents were to busy too worry about what he was getting up to, and with that knowledge in mind he slipt into the master bedroom.

Touta took a moment to take in his surroundings, the organisation of his parents' room nevwer failed to amaze him, he rarely ever saw the room hidden behind the large door and even then it was usually only glimpses. And now here he was, stood in it with no supervision.

A mischevious grin crossed his face as the reality of the situation hit him, his parents were both downstairs participating in activities that drowned out the noise of him walking into their room. They had no idea he was in here, and as long as he was quiet would be none the wiser for a while...His eyes immediately zoomed in on his mother's vanity table.

When he crossed the room and stood next to the table in question, he was in fact to short for it to provide any entertainment. But as he opened the drawers that he COULD reach an idea hit him. They were the perfect steps, and if he climbed high enough he'd be able to clamber onto the chair that sat next to the table.

Putting his plan into action, Touta found it was a lot harder then he'd first imagined, nevertheless, he managed the escapade withot falling. Inching the chair closer to the piece of furniture Touta broke out into a smile. There was so many powders and potions! He could do anything!

10 minutes later and his mother's expensive perfume was all mixed together in a cup Touta had found in the bathroom, not only that but his face was a combination of numerous different colours. Caked in foundation, bronzer, eye shadow, blusher and many other forms of make-up. It wasn't actually that difficult, his mum constantly complained about having to put make-up on but he actually enjoyed it. If she didn't like applying it why did she wear it? Touta shrugged it off quickly, figuring that it was probably just a 'mum' thing.

Touta was incredibly enjoying himself, he never wanted it to end. Unfortunately his mother had wondered of his unusual quietness and decided to come to investigate the noise, unbeknownst to Touta.

"MATSUDA TOUTA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Well, NOW he knew...

Touta's head whipped round at near impossible speed and his smile fell immediately. Damn. His fun was ruined now.

His mum surveyed the scene in shock, just as she was about to begin ranting Touta's dad appeared. No more than a second had passed then Mr. Matsda burnst out into uncontrolable laughter. His wife looked at him incredulously, wondering how on earth he could find this funny.  
"And WHY are you laughing?" Akemi asked him, pursing her lips.

"Well...Look!" Touta's father gasped inbetween bouts of laughter. "He's so...bright! Go, go get a camera or something!"

After a few more minutes Akemi's stern frown began to transform into a smile, and she too began laughing.

Relieved at his parents suprising reaction Touta's smile returned full force, however, jst because he didn't seem to be in trouble didn't mean that he forgot his manners.

"Mummy I'm weally wally sowwi. But I just wanted to be pwetty like you." At this Akemi looked at her son adoringly, walked over to and embraced him tightly. "It's okay my darling, just don't do it again hmm?"

"Okay mummy." Touta promised, intending to keep his word absolutely.

**Hope you liked it XD**


	5. The new boy

**I know there are loads of arguements pertaining to L's true name and I personally (Despite what is written everywhere) believe that his name is 'Lawliet Ryuzaki'. Various people have gotten extremely pedantic about and have researched deeply into it, in NO country can you name a child a letter and I did read somewhere (once) that he was called 'Lawliet Ryuzaki' and it was simply 'lost in translation'. So that's what I'm referring to L as. Please don't send me any angry messages saying stuff like 'URGH! HIS NAME'S L! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" 'Cause as I said that's my belief. XD**

**Death Note isn't mine...If it were L's childhood would be shown a lot more. ('Cause I think it'd be adorable ^^ )**

Gasps and giggles filled the classroom as soon as the new boy entered, he just looked so weird!

"Now now class, settle down. I'd like to introduce you to your new class mate 'Lawliet Ryuzaki'." The middle aged teacher then gestured for said boy to join her at the front of the class. However, instead of doing so, Lawliet simply cocked his head to the side, nibbled his thumb and proceeded to walk to the empty desk located on the far side of the classroom.

If some of the other 4 year olds in the room still didn't see him as strange, they would when he sat down.

As he perched on the chair in the way he found most comfortable even more whispers filled the room.

"What's he doing?"

"Why did he not listen to Miss?"

"Why's his hair so messy?"

Despite being in full hearing range for every sentance whispered about him, Lawliet paid it no mind and simply began reading what had been written on the board. He was used to whispers anyway.

"SILENCE CLASS!" The teacher shouted, visibly annoyed. Although whether it was at the class for talking or the strange new boy wasn't clear. "Lawliet, would you please sit normally?"

Lawliet simply repeated his earlier action; he cocked his head to the side and nibbled his thumb. At that moment it dawned on the teacher that he may not be understanding what she was saying, so for now she decided to ignore the child and turned around to finish writing today's activities on the board.

Whilst everyone began to copy down what had been written, Lawliet took the opportunity to get a good look at everyone. (He didn't see the point in copying something down that he could remember and he doubted it was of any use anyway.)

At first glance everyone seemed ordinary, but then he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was sitting 3 rows to the left and 1 row in front of him. Lawliet was just about to return his gaze to the front of the class when he noticed the boy behind her kicking her chair and throwing tiny paper balls at her. Why was he doing that?

Lawliet continued to survey the scene and soon became aware that the obnoxious little twerp sat behind her wasn't the only one giving her a hard time, in fact nearly all the people sat on desks directs next to, behind or in front of hers appeared to be picking on her in some way or another.

Throughout the lesson this continued and Lawliet was flabbergasted as to why nothing had been done about it, he planned to talk to the teacher about it after class and share his concerns, but then he saw the girl in question wipe her eyes to prevent tears falling it. THAT WAS IT!

Lawliet leaped up off his chair and immediately all eyes turned to him. Ignoring them he marched over to those who'd been bullying the girl and pushed them all off their chairs. He'd wanted to punch them but he wasn't that strong, when he was older he'd learn some form of martial arts so he could defend himself and those in trouble better.

Once all the offenders were off their seats Lawliet walked over to the young girl and hugged her before returning to his seat. He realised it wasn't much but he wanted to know that she wasn't alone.

Only when he'd perched on the edge of the seat did Lawliet realise that the teacher was yelling incessantly. He was promptly sent to the headmaster's office for punishment. He didn't regret it a bit.

**Bless 'im.**

**It was so weird referring to him as Lawliet... :L**

**I hope you enjoyed that, and up next is Matt ^_^**

**Reviews are appreciated, they motivate me and when I get motivated I write, and everyone knows what that means...MORE UPDATES! xD**


	6. Carefree moments with you

**Here's Matt's ^_^  
Disclaimer: I don't own deathnote...If i did Matt would totally have a lovely yaoi-filled relationship with Mello.**

Mail was just about to run out the door when a stern voice stopped him.

"Mail Jeevas where are you going?"

When he turned round he burst out laughing at his sister's stance, she was stood in the doorway with a hand on her hip and her best angry face. Which kept breaking out into a smile every few seconds.

"You're funny when you try to look angry..." Matt giggled before running up to and hugging the legs of his big sister. 5 years his senior at 10 years old, he looked up to and admired her greatly.

Mai hugged her young brother tightly, she would do anything she could to protect him. A bang from upstairs made them both look upwards. Time to protect him.

"Mail get your coat and we'll go outside okay?"

Mail smiled broadly, outside was exactly where he'd been going before his sister caught him. He loved playing with his Mai-Mai.

In no time at all both children were wrapped up to face the cold weather ourside, and just in the nick of time. Mai heard the shouting begin as they left the run down house. Even if it was just protecting him from the knowledge that his father was hitting his mother, she'd protect him.

"Come on Mail, we'll go to the park!" Mai said with as much enthusiasm as she could.

"Okay Mai-Mai!" Mail replied with great excitement.

"Mail why do you call me Mai-Mai? My name's just Mai..." His sister questioned as they departed the garden and began making their way to the park.

"Because Mai-Mai sounds like Mail and I don't want anyone to be confused, if i say Mai-Mai it's obvious i mean you." Mai giggled, he did have a point.

"Oh..." Mail squeaked in suprise as something wet hid his nose.

"Wha-ohh..." Mai looked upwards, millions of tiny snowflakes were falling from the sky. Although she'd experienced the joy of snow before, Mail never had, she was glad she could share this experience with him.

Mail's eyes filled with wonder and amazement as the snowflakes continued to fall, coating him and his sister in a thin white blanket. After a few more minutes of staring at the sky Mail felt his hand being grabbed, when he looked at his sister she beamed down at him and shouted excitedly.

"Let's run to the park yeah?"

Mail nodded enthusiastically and began running through the snow with his sister.

Mai felt a warmth spread through her, pride? Maybe...All she knew was that seeing Mail this carefree made her forget her own problems for a bit. Only he could distract her like that and she knew without a doubt that she meant just as much to him. They weren't brother and sister; they were best friends.

**I honestly had no idea what to do for Matt, so i'm sorry if it's completely crappy xD**

**I think I'm gonna try and update daily with this fic ^_^ **

**You've took the time to read it...What's another 2 minutes to review? xD**

**P.s. Who d'you wanna see next? :D**


	7. Playing with fire

**Evening! Here's another little chappie for you all :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note...If I did, well actually, Mello would remain the same. 'Cause he's just a BAMF of epic proportions ^_^**

The fire popped and crackled, Mihael watched in awe as the magnificent flames danced, intertwining with one another as they licked at the bricked edges of the fireplace. He longed to inch closer to the beautiful, deadly flames but he was under strict instructions to go no closer, instead he suck his hands out in front of him to feel the heat. Oh how he loved loopholes.

The heat reached his hands quickly and he found himself snatching them back when the warmth became too much. Maybe his mama had been right about the fire being too hot to sit any closer. Was it really as hot as everyone claimed? He decided he'd have to get within a closer proximity of the fire to test the accuracy of his mother's statement.

A shuffle closer to the flames and Mihael could sense no immediate rise in temperature.

Another shuffle forward brought Mihael roughly the same distance away from the fire as his hands had been previously; the heat hit emanating from the fire hit him with a large surprising force and caused him to topple backwards. Well, he'd not been expecting such a temperature change so quickly...

Although his initial inquiry about the truth behind his mother's statement had been answered, Mihael's curiosity didn't cease. He wanted to find out the full heat of the dancing flames.

A look of contemplation crossed Mihael's young cherub face as he wondered how he'd go about finding out such a thing.

Mihael was sure his mama had a thermometer but it was short, too short to be of any use without him being in a close proximity of a fire. He sat thinking for a while longer before an idea struck him.

Approximately 10 minutes later, after much running around and gathering materials, Mihael was plonked back down in front of the fire. Beside him lay a thermometer, several spatulas and a large roll of duct tape. He wasted no time in assembling the materials and before long Mihael had assembled a large 'pole' made up of several spatulas stuck together using the duct tape, and a thermometer taped onto the end.

Sticking his tongue out in concentration, Mihael stood up and picked up the contraption with him. He then proceeded to cautiously place the thermometer end of the stick into the fire. Mihael smirked, it had worked! Now he just had to wait for the thermometer to heat up...

Unfortunately Mihael hadn't thought to include any wooden utensils in his pole, and it was solely made of metal. So as Mihael stood there smiling at his brilliant idea, the heat slowly spread through the metal and up the pole until...

"OW" Mihael cried out, dropping his creation immediately. He wasn't really sure what had happened, all he knew was that the pole had been getting warmer and suddenly his hand really hurt.

Mihael began crying at the pain engulfing his hand, where was his mama?

As if by magic, the door opened at that exact moment. His mother had just returned from the shops. Liliya heard her son's cries straight away and was immediately but his side, she didn't need to ask him what had happened, she could figure that much out for herself. She was annoyed that he'd played with the fire but now was not the time; she simply led him silently to the kitchen and placed his hand under cold water.

Mihael whimpered as the liquid hit his hand, although it helped the pain was not completely gone...And his hand was getting cold...

"And that Mihael, is why we don't play with fire..."

**Ahh bless...See...Even genius children get it wrong sometimes :3**

**If you enjoyed it please review and tell me...Actually you can review even if you didn't...'Cause any sort of feedback is appreciated xD**


	8. The beginnings of an obsession

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I didn't have time...But i felt so bad that I wrote this late last night and now I'm uploading it before i leave for school :')  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note...If i did Optimus would've totally been real and invaded the city...Just'cause he was bored.**

The baby toys lay discarded on the other side of the room, the albino ignored them and sat watching the news contentedly. Even the blocks had been long forgotten, they'd interested him at first but were no where near as intricate as he'd whished them to be. Very little could be made with them so they too had been left untouched for weeks.

Although it wasn't challenging in anyway, Nate enjoyed watching the news, - Probably because it was the only thing to do around here. Besides the news channel their television only supplied children's channels. His parents had bought it in time for Nate's arrival, only to be disappointed when he didn't take to it.

Nate had long since ceased talking regularly, eversince he'd first started speaking he'd come out with complex words and understanding of the world around him that he'd picked up on and the look on his parent's faces was one of pure shock. There was no congratulations, no praise - Not like when he learnt to walk or starting using the potty for the first time - So Nate assumed that it was a bad thing to speak in such a way. And so he didn't, not being prepared to dumb down what he was saying; There was no way he'd lower himself to speaking like a regular 3 year old. Besides, he like the silence.

Unfortunately that silence was soon broken, when Nate's cousin came whizzing through the door. Oh joy, his auntie had come to visit. Again.

"NAAATTEEE!" His elder cousin squealed; Nate had never bothered to remember this incessant child's name - as he never spoke it wasn't necessary. Plus, he wanted to use his brain space for important things, not a name he would never need.

All the bronze haired child got as a form of reply was a glance before Nate's eyes reverted back to the television.

He was just caluculating the probability that the man who killed the girl was actually guilty when the screen flicked and was suddenly filled with bright colours. A children's channel. A look around the room affirmed Nate's suspicions; His cousin had gotten hold of the remote

Walking in the room his mother took notice of the current program playing on the television and smiled, so Nate had finally turned off the...Oh...No he hadn't all that had happened was his cousin had stolen the remote.

"C'mon kids! Why don't we all sit on the couch and watch...What is this...Oh it's called transformers...SO yeah! How about wer all sit and watch transformers for a bit?" His mother announced; convincingly feigning excitement.

"OKAY!" Squealed her nephew as he bounded onto the couch. She sighed as she looked at Nate, if he wasn't going to watch a normal children's show willingly then she'd just have to make him.

As soon as his mother made the announcement Nate felt like he was going to hell. Why was she insisting on this despite the fact she knew how much Nate resented the program? He'd even vociferated his opinions to her on numerous occasions, why she chose to take the note was beyond him. He was just about to open his mouth to protest - If she didn't like the big words he used then he'd use a lot of them in order to get his own way, (Which wasn't often, in fact this was the first time he'd thought about it) but he hadn't even managed to speak before he was elevated and before he knew it he was sat on his mother's lap squished in between his Auntie and Cousin.

Another protest formed in his mind but he chose to leave it, deciding it would probably be best to appease his mother for a small while. And that's why Nate started watching the program.

Unbeknownst the the tiny genius, that was an afternoon that would cause an unhealthy life obsession with the transformer so famously know as Optimus.

**Hehehe...So I'm not sure if in canon Near is actually ****obsessed**** with Optimus but whenever i RP he is. And it's always absolutely hilaar so for this it's an unhealthy obsession :3**

**Hope you enjoyed it...If you want more. I need motivation. In order to get motivation I need at least some reviews...So if you want more mini stories of our favourite DN characters then just click that little button down there... Please?**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


	9. You'll really wanna know

**OH MY KIRA! My deepest apologies that I've been neglectful of this story; I've just been quite busy over the last few days. Please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note...If I did there'd be more information of their time at Wammy's****.**

"HEEEYY NEAAARR!" Linda practically shouted as she bounded into the common room, addressing its only inhabitant (Apart from herself of course.)

Un-surprisingly she received no reply, not even a glance. For a moment her composure faded and features fell into a frown, only momentarily however. She WOULD win him over, but she wouldn't do it by sulking.

Linda skipped merrily over to Near, whose time was currently being occupied by building one of his infamous dice castles.

"Morning Near. Whatchhaa doiingg?" Linda asked, in a (Thankfully) calmer manner then when she'd previously spoken.

"Can Linda not see what I'm currently doing? Or has Linda-kun lost the privilege of eye-site?" Near replied, had his voice not been monotonous, it would've been riddled with sarcasm.

"Well...No...Bu-I...just thought...tha-" A major blush crept over Linda's face. She'd only tried to be nice and he'd made her look stupid!

Linda knew it was near impossible to receive a decent conversation out of the socially-outcast albino, but trying couldn't hurt, right? No, it couldn't she decided quickly. She'd give it one last time.

"Heeyyy Near! Guess what I've found out!"

Near simply continued robotically stacking his dice.

"Nnnneaaarrrr...You'll really wanna know!"

"Linda has made an invalid statement. It is not possible for one person to truly be sure of another's desire to know something. I highly doubt that Linda knows something that will be of any interest to me."

Linda's blush began returning and she desperately wanted to leave, in order to prevent her being made a fool of anymore. Instead, she swallowed her pride and continued attempting to hold a conversation with the stoical boy.

"Weeelll I'm gonna tell you anyway Neary-pie!" Near inwardly cringed at the nickname. "Yaa knoww Matt an' Mellloo? Weelll I know for certain that they're more than just best friends beecaauuseee..." Linda leaned in closer to Near and whispered in his ear. "...Yesterday, I saw them kissing!"

Linda burst out into a fit of giggles as soon as she finished her sentance, due to this outbreak of laughter she missed how Near's hand froze for a split-second in mid air, she missed how his features momentarily morphed into a saddened frown, she missed how his world had just come crashing down.

In fact, Linda was so lost in her own world that, only when the giggling subsided, did she realise she was now alone in the common room.

_Huh. _She thought to herself. _He must've gotten bored..._

**Poor Near! I'm not sure how but I think by the end it turned out being more based around Near then it was Linda. Well *Shrugs* Watch gonna do about it? :L**

**Thanks for reading :D**

**Who d'you all wanna see next then? xD**


	10. Even if it takes 20 years

**OHMYKIRA I'M NOT DEAD! Yeah..So I'm still alive, despite the lack of updates...Sorry 'bout that but due to English coursework, copious amounts of French work and a pair of straighteners that refused to be fixed...I didn't have much time to write. BUT NOW I HAVE! I've also written B's but I'm gonna upload that tomorrow :')**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note...If I did Mikami would be sued for copyright infringements by the daleks. ('Cause in the English version he says 'delete' rather than 'judged')**

That day was a quiet one for Teru; he spent it working diligently and watching the other children socialize with each other. As much as he longed to go and talk to one of the many children that ignored him daily, he found himself lacking the necessary courage to do so. He was just too shy.

So as previously stated, that day was pretty average for young Teru, once he'd finished school he scanned the parking lot for his mother's car and as soon as he'd located it he jumped in immediately and returned home. he mentally noted that his mother seemed slightly more distant then usual but disregarded it - She'd been feeling slightly ill lately so that was probably the cause of her current forlornness.

As soon as he arrived home Teru took himself upstairs and completed his assigned homework - the first thing he did every night. He hoped that he'd finish it all in time to spend some time with his mum but after he'd eaten and taken his bath it was time for bed.

Reluctantly, Teru bid his mother good night and sleepily dragged himself upstairs, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Due to his small bladder Teru awoke at roughly midnight needing the toilet. Although it was his need to urinate that initially woke him up, Teru failed to return to sleep for an entirely different reason. He could hear his mother crying. Albeit quietly; but he could still hear her.

After roughly 10 minutes of lieing in bed Teru decided to venture downstairs and attempt to comfort his mother. He reached the door of the living room and was mere seconds away from entering when he heard his mother speaking - presumably on the phone as they were the only two people in the house. He could just about make out what she was saying for she was speaking in hushed tones.

"I know...I couldn't believe it eit- what? You're kidding? You mean to say if he'd simple had a different lawyer he might've -." Unfortunately, Teru was only hearing half a conversation so didn't really know what his mother was talking about. Until the last sentance that is.

"Well, next time any of our family gets wrongly accused of such a heinous crime I'M choosing the lawyer because the one that was provided officially wasn't capable enough, since he couldn't prove an innocent man's innocence. Even if it takes 20 years, I will clear his name. I love Tatsuya more than anything."

As soon as he heard the last sentance Teru ran, as quietly as he could, back up to his bedroom before diving under the covers. Although he was merely 9 years old, Teru grasped the situation easily. At least now he knew why his father had made a sudden disappearance.

Laying there in the dark, Teru could still hear his mother's stifled sobs, and he wished, more than anything, that he could comfort her.

That was the night that Teru decided, even if it took 20 years, he would become a lawyer and clear his father's name. Just for his mum.

**Hope you liked it J**

**If you want more...WATCH THIS SPACE :D**


	11. Maybe Just maybe

**HOLA! I'm quite shocked. I've actually updated when I said I would...YAY! :')**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note...If I did Beyond would totally have his own anime series full of his epic win Bad-ass serial killing moments...**

A young Beyond shuffled down the cobbled pavement, his eyes focused on the shadow of the man he was following that was darkening the aforementioned pavement. He realised that all the children were staring at him; he could feel their eyes boring into him. But he daren't look up. It wasn't that Beyond was nervous, nor shy. It was because he was scared; scared of what he would see when he looked up, scared of what he was always too tempted to look at whenever he laid eyes on someone.

The numbers. The dancing numbers that sealed everyone's fate.

So that's why his eyes stayed firmly on the ground beneath him, he didn't want to know how long these children had left to live. He couldn't know because if one were to be soon, he'd probably say something mysterious regarding it, only to be suspected when they abruptly died not long after his ambiguous statement. Just like before.

Yes. Keeping his head down was definitely the safest option.

Despite his constant gaze on the ground, Beyond somehow managed to trip on one of the steps leading into the large building that loomed overhead. A large bang sounded as Beyond collided with that rocky surface, the small boy suppressed a whimper at the pain that throbbed throughout his knees.

A mere few seconds past before Beyond began making an attempt at standing again. He'd just turned round and was moments away from hoisting himself up when a hand swiftly shot in front of his face. Beyond stared at said hand for a while before his eyes began travelling up the arm to whom it belonged, his eyes had just reached the others persons neck when Beyond clenched his eyes shut.

_Close._ Beyond thought to himself. _I almost looked...I can't do that again. Besides, he'll almost definitely notice the abnormal colour of my eyes. No. I'll just have to appear ignorant; it's much kinder to both he and I._

It was much more difficult trying to get up with his eyes shut then Beyond had originally thought, nevertheless, a few stumbles later he was once again standing firmly on two feet.

Making sure his eyes were shadowed by his hair Beyond slowly opened them, focusing them on the ground - he inwardly groaned as they landed on a pair of feet that stood in front of him. Why did this kid just not leave already?

Desperately trying to resist temptation, Beyond turned to leave. Unfortunately before he could take even one step, his arm was grabbed - forcing him to turn back around to his former position.

"I just wanted to introduce myself before you leave. It's just polite..." The small boy chirped enthusiastically. "...So hello, my names Always."

Beyond continued looking at the ground, he mumbled incoherently before attempting to turn away yet again. Attempting being the emphasized word, for the hand was still clamped around his arm - preventing his departure.

Sighing loudly Beyond made a decision. Fine. If this boy wouldn't just get the message and leave then he would look. He'd look, reveal his eyes and possibly scar the boy for life - If only he'd left him alone.

Slowly raising his eyes, Beyond took in the boys delicate features, the pestering child looked around Beyond's age, possibly a bit younger. Beyond didn't fail to notice how the chestnut-haired boy smiled triumphantly when he caught Beyond's eye.

Gulping heavily Beyond continued travelling up the other boy's face, until his eyes rested on the space above his head.

_Always Above.  
931756._

Beyond sighed in relief - At least he was going to live a long life.

When he looked back at Always, Beyond expected to see a face filled with horror, shock and disgust. Instead it was the exact same expression that had inhabited always face moments previously. Not horrified, not terrified, not disgusted. It looked nothing like the face of a boy who'd obviously just witnessed the abnormality that was Beyond's true eyes.

_Could this boy become a friend of mine?_

"Uhh...My names Beyond..." He spoke just loudly enough for Always to hear.

_Maybe. _Beyond thought. _Just maybe he could..._

**Hope you all liked it :)**

**Not making any promises, but I MIGHT have A's up tomorrow. Emphasis on the word MIGHT!**

**Reviews are appreciated xD**


	12. You won't beat me

**Didn't update yesterday, and for that I apologize. Buuutt annyywaaayyy...**

**Before I begin I have little something to say regarding the following drabble.**

**Now I know that before B began copying L he probably looked different, but I simply can't imagine him as looking like anything besides L, so that's how I'm writing him in this.  
I also realise that B was the second wammys kid, and therefore there'd be no other orphans or rankings as of his arrival. (Seen as though there'd only be two of them) But for the sake of this drabble that's not true - In this Wammy's is already established before B arrives. **

**I guess you could call it slightly AU seen as though it's not strictly canon...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note...If I did...Well for once I don't know what I'd do if I did...**

The words and numbers entwined together within his brain. Taunting him, mocking him, attempting to earn a reaction out of him. Well they wouldn't. The scores embarassed A enough without him making an even bigger fool of himself by losing his cool. Hence why A was now frozen to the spot; in his current state of mind, the probability of him doing something he'd later regret should he move was far too high to risk it.

Despite his inner turmoil, A's facade of the contented, naive and happy-go-lucky boy stayed firmly in place.

As herds of other orphans arrived and congratulated A on his lead in the rankings, it took every morsel of self restraint he had to keep from attacking each and every one of them.

_HOW CAN THEY CONGRATULATE YOU? YOU CAME SO CLOSE TO FAILURE! _A's twisted mind screamed incessantly in his ear. _17 MARKS! SEVENTEEN! NO ONE'S EVER BEEN THAT CLOSE TO YOU BEFORE!_

Eventually, long after his fellow orphans had dispersed, A turned away from the rankings sheet - Finally able to move. Only to come face to face with the very boy who was the sole cause of his current emotional distress. As A scanned the boy in question - mentally noting his dreadful posture - he didn't fail to notice how the Raven haired boy momentarily glance at the space above A's head.

_Did they just...?_ A didn't even bother to finish the thought. _No of course they didn't. It must've been a trick of the light, what an absurd notion. _

"A." B smiled menacingly at the younger boy.

Despite his fear, A didn't flinch. Even though B was relatively new, A had observed him around other children - And using what he'd seen he developed a pretty good idea of how B's mind worked. He wouldn't show fear.

"Good evening B. Going to see the rankings?" A spoke sickeningly sweetly, perfectly keeping up the pretense of the shy innocent boy everyone thought him to be.

B offered no sound as a reply, nor any kind of gesture, instead he scowled at the boy several inches shorter then himself. Whilst B scowled, A smiled sweetly - Avoiding the temptation to turn it into a smirk.

Several moments passed but A refused to give up. He wouldn't be beat.

Eventually B grunted at turned away, retreating back from whence he'd came.

A watched the shuffling creature with detest; he knew it was illogical to form such feelings about someone based on something as irrational as test scored. But DAMMIT that boy was new and was SECOND!

Nobody would beat A. Nobody would even come close. Because A would be L. A would be the best.

"You won't beat me..." A muttered as he too turned and walked away in the opposite direction to which B had. "Even if it means playing nice, you won't beat me."

**Shorter than usual but I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**You'll probably notice that the A in this chapter seems very different to the A in the last chapter, that's 'cause I picture A as having one of two personalities...You can probably guess what they are from reading these but if you're curious don't hesitate to ask :D**

**OH AND BEFORE I FORGET!**

**HUGE THANKYOUS CAKE, PANDA COOKIES, RAMEN AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU WANT TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED SO FAR. YOU'RE ALL AMAZING xD ((I would individually name you but I don't wanna forget anyone xD ))**


	13. Dear Raito

**I've totally been neglecting you again! Sorry! I had this one planned for a few weeks and just never got round to writing it when Raito's death day proved to be the perfect motivation. I actually only realised yesterday that it was the anniversary of his death and so I held off this chapter for another day.**

**Longest one yet! xD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note...If I did...Urmm...If I did I wouldn't have to think of witty disclaimers. yeah. **

_Dear Raito-san_

_I hope you come back soon...You've been gone far too long already. Although I have my own family now I have a gap, a desolation in my own heart that no one can fill. You created that void when you left Raito-san. Despite my sentance at the beginning of this letter I know you'll never come back...and it's going to be a subsequent amount of time before I join you. _

_I can picture you now, looking over my shoulder as I write this. Totting at the incorrect aforementioned sentanced and inquiring why I don't erase. The answer is simple, it may just be six words, but too much has been erased from this world already. Too many good people that didn't deserve to die and all because of...I don't even want to say it Raito-kun. They say he's gone now...But I still fear him; a fear that only enveloped me after your...departure. I'm unsure as to why I feel this way but I do, I think because it hit home just how close he was to killing any of us at any time..._

_I don't even like saying his name either...And I know 'Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself' and that it's completely illogical to feel frightened - and yet I still do. I have a suspicion that it's your 'departure' that induced this fear, not only because of my previous point but because I no longer have the protection of my big brother. You'd always been there for me Raito-kun, and for 365 days now I've felt slightly less protected then I had whilst I was growing up. _

_I've babbled again haven't I? I didn't want this letter to be mournful; I wanted it to be like old times. Just chatting. A happy light-hearted one sided conversation so that I could still pretend you were here with me...Alas I've made quite a failure of that already haven't I? Nevertheless...It's not too late to correct my mistake..._

_Now, I realise that you hate non-important chatter - well you always used to - and I know it's probably be no different now but I have to talk about something good for once...I need to keep my mind of the fact that you're no longer here...Is it strange that I've been relatively fine all year and yet today I was so upset, I guess this day will always be like that though..._

_So I've just realised, I - for once - don't want to talk mindlessly about unimportant subjects...I know logically that you'll probably never read this, but a tiny part of me hopes that you might...and I don't want to waste your time talking about subject matters that don't interest...Sorry...I'm babbling again, I have too many thoughts in my head and their just begging for escape, so when I try to form them into sentences it gets all muddled up and I continuously go off on tangents. Oh god I'm doing it again. _

_I profusely apologize, despite my physical maturity I'm still very much like the young girl I once was, something I love and hate and the same time. _

_One thing I'm glad for though, the way you died. As much as I'd rather you not die at all, it fills me with pride when I explain to someone that you died fighting Kira. (Oh I finally said/wrote it. See, even 'talking' to you is reducing my fear) you were brave Raito-kun, you stormed head first into that investigation despite the permanent danger; even after Dad died, you never stopped fighting. I admire that._

_You know what my biggest regret is Raito-kun? That I never got to say goodbye. Not properly anyway. If I'd have known the last time I saw you was the last time I'd ever see you then I'd have treasured it a bit more...Still it hasn't been all bad. Touta's been very helpful; I'd never talked to him much before but it seems he too was a bit upset about your death. And so occasionally we got together and chatted, reminisced and just cheered each other up. I've come to consider him one of my closest friends; he never fails to make me laugh. Did he ever make you laugh Raito-kun?_

_This letter is a lot shorter then I had anticipated, I had so many things I had to tell you but as soon as pen made contact with paper they simply ran from my brain. Besides, I must go. I wish to visit the cemetery and return before it grows dark. Crime rates have risen again so I travel at night as little as possible. _

_I love you Raito-kun, you truly were an amazing, inspiring and simply outstanding big brother. You were always there when I asked and even when I didn't. I'm sorry I didn't always appreciate you. _

_I miss you and you'll always have a place in my heart._

_- Sayu_

**What do you think of the letter idea? I plan to write more drabbles in this format :')**

**Hope you liked it...Oh and if the letter seems abit jumpy (In the sense that it goes from one subject to another) it's supposed to, 'cause Sayu's upset and all...**

**Annyywaaayyy...Hope you liked it, I hope to update soon xD **

**P.S I would've updated last night but I was too busy watching 'Justin Lee Collins: Turning Japanese' to write xD Forgive me? :D **

**P.P.S I think I'll update more now…I've noticed that I go through phases. I'll update continuously for about a week and then just not have the motivation to do anything for another week, then I'll write for another week and so on :L**

**P.P.P.S Points and cookies for anyone who can spot the Harrp Potter quote! (There's also a F.R.I.E.N.D.S one in there but it's a bit more difficult...Extra extra poimts for anyone who finds that one!) xD  
**


	14. Dear Matt

**Halloo! Here's another chappie for all you lovely little readers xD**

**Before I begin; i admit that Mello's a bit OOC but i do like to think that he has a secret soft side, a side that only comes out around Matt and even then is rarely seen...anyywayyy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note...If i did Matt and Mello would have less suck-ish lives. **

_Dear Matt,  
I'm sorry. I wish with all my heart that things could be different but there's no way around it. I have to do this and I'd much rather that your life wasn't risked in the process. I really hope you understand why I'm leaving you, and why I'm saying farewell in a letter. Or if you can't understand at least listen to my reasons._

_You've heard me rant about Near and hero worship L enough to know why i have to leave - I admit that's not the complete story but it's safer if you didn't know. Now why the letter? Simple. If i said bye to you in person Matt i know i'd never be able to leave, even know, as i watch you sleep soundly i know it will take all the self control i have to even leave the bedroom. _

_Why have you made me feel this way Matt? Don't you understand how much easier it would be for us both if we'd simply remained friends? _

_But you never were one to make things simple were you?_

_I seriously hope you don't take this personally Matt, i know how often you do that. _

_The clock reads 5:32am so I'll have to leave soon, I can't risk you waking up on me...I know that by leaving you this way i technically have no right to ask anything of you but I never was one to obey rules. Matt, please promise me that you'll look after yourself. Just, don't do anything i wouldn't let you do ok? _

_Forever yours_

_Mello_

_Okay this isn't working, it's now 7:48am and i still haven't left. I've tried relentlessly to just get up and leave but i'm finding it damn near impossible. _

_URGH! I've completed much more challenging tasks then this. WHY CAN I NOT JUST WALK THROUGH A DOOR?_

_You. You're the reason Matt - no. Matt isn't the reason. Mail is the reason. It's Mail that I've come to know and love; Mail the boy who's nothing like Matt. For Matt is the anti-social gamer who just doesn't care, but Mail, Mail is so much more then that. He's a red-haired angel who only has time for those he truly cares about, who has an amazing sense of humour. _

_You know one of the things i admire about you most Mail? The fact that you always stood up to me. Like when i'd study continuously and unhealthily - You stole my books, ignored me and made me feel like shit until i agreed to cut my study hours. Despite my coldness towards you during that period i do appreciate it, because you'd rather face my temper and be heard then sit quietly in the corner and let me live unhealthily. Thanks Mail. _

_One thing i want you to remember - Mello may be leaving due to duties he feel he must do. But Mihael wouldn't leave your side given half the choice. Unfortunately Mello and Mihael are bound together; and at the minute Mello's physically stronger - Mihael's just being dragged along._

_I can't apologise enough Mail and i promise, if i ever return it will be completely free of Mello. And we can be together as Mail and Mihael. Just like we've always wanted._

_I will love you till the day i die._

_Mihael Keehl. _

Mello stared at the finished letter for several more seconds, with a sigh he grabbed it off the table and shoved it into the small bag he'd packed to take with him. He couldn't leave a letter; not only would it remind Matt of him every time he saw it, but should it fall into the wrong hands it could become a deadly weapon.

Wiping his eyes Mello finally found the strength to stand and he slowly departed the bedroom. Making sure to get a good look of his sleeping angel before he left.

His best friend; his roommate; his lover; his world.

**I hope you liked it, please bear in mind that my head is absolutely pounding and i'm knackered :L**

**Anndd now i have some replies to unsigned reviews:**

**Amai Yume;**

**Beyond and almost aren't mentioned in the anime but beyond (Full name Beyond Birthday) has a whole book (The LABB murder cases)...Beyond (Or B) Was in the first generation of wammy's kids and practically became a L clone. (He copied everything about L, from his mannerisms to his aesthetic characteristics) And eventually he developed a hatred for the detective, B then ran away from wammy's and several years later committed a series of murders. He planned to kill himself as the fourth suspect in an attempt to create a crime that L couldn't solve. **

**A was in the same generation as B and was the top ranked student. (Most believe that he and B were somewhat friends) Unfortunately for whatever reason, A took his own life whilst at Wammy's.**

**So that's who they are...**

**Thanks for reviewing xD**

**Bellatrix Birthday:**

**Aww I'm glad you like it :)**

**Thanks for reviewing xD**

**Hope to see you all next time xD **


	15. Thank god I'm pretty

**Sorry for the delay! I've just been incredibly busy lately D: Well here's a Misa chapter… Inspired by Emilie Autumn's 'Thank god I'm pretty'. I suggest you listen to it, I love the song!**

**P.S. Anything in **_italics _**is Misa's inner monologue xD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note…If I did there would be a whole chapter which involved Misa being punched in the face several times. (As well as any other ways of causing her pain you can think of)**

"Thank you! Misa-Misa will see you all the short intermission!" Misa exclaimed whilst waving manically at the camera - Her smile practically as wider as her face.

"Cut." As soon as the producer enunciated the 'T' on Misa's new favourite word the smile from her face dropped like a boulder falling of a cliff and she slumped into a chair which was positioned nearby.

"MISA!" Her oh-so-annoying manager gasped; immediately running to her side to ensure her physical health. "Are you okay?" Misa sighed in irritation, the moron of a man probably thought she'd fainted or something daft.

"I'm fine!" Misa growled in exasperated frustration - purposefully emphasising the 'fine'

"Oh okay…Well if you say so Misa…" Hitoshi muttered in a fluster, he always got this way if her mood wasn't oh-so-perfect.

"Just because I slumped onto a chair doesn't mean there's something wrong with me okay?" Misa grumbled with uncharacteristic anger, she'd always been happy but recently everything had just become tiring - It also added to her mood that Hitoshi just assumed there was something the matter; Misa hated when people made false assumptions.

Misa's gaze drifted absent-mindedly to the floor. She didn't know why she felt like this, she'd always been so enthusiastic and joyful about her career…Why now, just as it was taking off and she was becoming well known, did she have to begin focusing on the disadvantages of it all?

Just as she started to, yet again, re-think her life and why she was here the director called her to start filming again. Was it just her or were the infomercials growing shorter?

Reluctantly Misa dragged herself out of the chair and positioned herself directly in front of the camera. Wondering if it was obvious that her heart wasn't in it, oh if only they could her how contrasting her thoughts and her words were…

"Good evening everyone! I'm glad to be back!"

_When does this show end? I'm getting so sick of faking this smile. It hurts my cheeks…_

"Now tonight we have a very special treat for you all!"

_Why would I agree to guest present this stupid little show? Did I really have nothing better to do?_

"Numerous high profile guests will be coming and performing, as well as having a few interviews. Plus; You'll find out who'll be presenting the next show!" Misa clapped enthusiastically to highlight her point.

_I don't think anyone realises just how hard it is. Not necessarily the acting and modelling itself, but more what happens as a result of that…_

"I personally can't wait! Can you?"

_No one even thinks about it, they all assume that because I'm pretty I have an easy life. Well it's anything but._

"But first, we have the results of last weeks competition!" Misa ran to the side of the stage, collected a golden envelope and returned in mere seconds.

_So I admit, at first I enjoyed getting free drinks and admission into clubs everywhere, but what about when I'm given drinks I never asked for nor wanted? What about when I'm was simply passing by a club but feel obliged to enter because of the supposedly innocent bouncer who offers me free entry? _

"Annnnddd the wiinnneerrr iissss…" Misa stopped mid-sentence in order to build tension.

_Nobody ever thinks about how scary it can be either, how walking home in the dark is one of the most terrifying things I've ever done…Yet when I try to explain my fears and thoughts about my life no one ever takes me seriously. Because of my job everybody thinks I'm an airhead, not even my closest friends take me seriously anymore._

"CHIEKO FUJIOKA FROM KYOTO!" Misa yelled in feigned excitement.

_No one knows. No ones listens. No one cares. _

"Well Chieko it looks like you'll be having a fantastic day out with Misa-Misa to wherever in Japan you wish to go!" Misa beamed at the camera.

_Why do I continue this job, despite the fact each day I'm faced with the reality that is my life I break down a little inside? _

"Well it's time for another break folks, stay tuned for some fantastic performances you don't want to miss!" She smiled, secretly glad that she could have another break from the façade that was slowly becoming her entire life.

_Probably because no one cares about how I feel. I'm just a pretty little front man apparently incapable of achieving anything else. I doubt I'd be any good at anything else anyway/_

_Thank god I'm pretty, right? _

**OMG! Just realised I wrote 'Infomercials' and not 'commercials' or 'adverts'… No idea why I wrote the American version :L**

**Hope you all enjoyed it, I plan to update soon xD **


	16. Calming his fury

**HOLA! Here's another little chappie for y'all ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note...If I did I'd live in a big ass house with monkey butlers that wear masks and respond to the name 'Fuku-Chan'.**

**Disclaimer: Nor do I own 'Fuku-chan'. She's a wonderful monkey who waitresses at some restaurant in Japan, I want her as my pet...**

Glass clattered loudly as it was thrown across the small room; Mello's rage hitting every piece of furniture it contained – Not that it made much difference, most of the objects in there had already been destroyed beyond recognition. They'd been picked up cheaply and they served their purpose perfectly. They were items that Mello could use to rid his fury without harming anyone else. Yes, Mello often left the room with bleeding knuckles and other injuries, but he'd sustained far worse before the 'Anger room' was constructed.

Aforementioned room was situated in one of the far corners of Wammys, both a good and a bad thing. It helped the younger residents of Wammys, who often became frightened and upset when they heard Mello, well, being Mello. Unfortunately because of it's isolation it also meant that the violent blond with the inferiority complex didn't always make it to the room before he snapped.

Despite his best efforts, Matt rarely managed to calm his best friend should he not reach the 'Anger room' before the fire built with him. This usually ended in Matt sporting various discoloured and sore patches of skin. Something he did not particularly like but was prepared to put up with. After all; if Mello was hurting him in his anger he wasn't hurting anyone else at Wammys. Besides, Matt knew that Mello didn't mean it. Matt had asked him about it once, and his roommate had described it as a red mist that seems to descend over his mind. And although he can see perfectly fine he cannot 'see'; not logically anyway.

On the occasion that Mello DID hit Matt, his actions afterwards were one of two things. Either he'd be extremely apologetic, take Matt to the nurse and make sure his friend was comfortably, or he'd brush it off and claim it was Matt's fault for getting in the way.

Although Matt enjoyed being treated with kindness, he always felt a bit strange when Mello apologised, it was extremely rare and Matt wasn't sure how he felt about being the only one to witness that soft, caring side of Mello.

Did he like it? Yes.

Did it make him feel special? Yes.

Did it make him feel wanted? Yes.

Did it stir strange and unknown feeling within himself? Yes.

Had he discussed these feelings and thoughts with Mello? No.

Why?

The last question was a little more complicated then a simple yes/no answer, because if differed greatly. Just because Matt concocted one reason one day for his reluctance to confess the truth to Mello didn't mean he'd agree with it the next.

Matt didn't have many worries; in fact it was pretty care-free. Except for one aspect, one part of his life that demanded his constant attention; Mello.

Even when he wasn't around his best friend his thoughts remained on him, even if only a little bit. One thing that concerned Matt was Mello's inferiority complex, the cause of his latest 'outburst'. It was always about beating Near, always, and although Matt looked up to Mello's competitiveness and motivation he couldn't help but think that one day it would get him into serious trouble.

By serious trouble he wasn't thinking punching a kid because he congratulated Near – An event that transpired several evenings earlier – But trouble that could get Mello killed. Matt shuddered at the thought. They were only 14, he didn't want to think about Mello dieing…That's why as he waited patiently outside the closed door of the 'Anger Room' he began thinking of possible ways to lessen Mello's hate of Near and make the short-tempered boy see that he needn't get so furious over it.

Matt's planning had only reached dead ends when the door was abruptly opened and he found himself sprawled on the floor at Mello's feet. (For he'd been leaning on said door.)

"Oh. Uh, hey Mels. Feeling better?" Matt looked up at the destructive blond through his orange tinted goggles, waiting expectantly for a response.

Mello glared down at his roommate, he didn't mean to but his face still seemed frozen in a frown. He hated how he often treated his closest friend, but felt unable to alter it greatly. Mello thought of many possible responses but all ended in some kind of unprovoked insult, so he decided that for now, no response was the best option.

Matt was still looking up when a boot crossed above his face and Mello was gone. Sitting up Matt sighed, he was still pissed. Great.

Heaving himself up Matt rushed down the corridor after Mello, he'd at least attempt to calm the infuriated blond down.

_You'll just have to tell him when he's calmed down Mail. Yes, when he's calmed down you'll tell him…_

**No clue where this idea came from, I was just sat in English at a computer thinking 'I have nothing to do, let's write a chapter...Oh but what about?' As soon as I wrote the first sentance it just began flowing through my fingers :L**

**Bad news...As I was writing this I realised I've kinda gone of the original theme of this collection (Innocence) and so there will be one more chapter after this one and then it will be declared complete. HOWEVER! Do not despair for I have plans for another Death Note based collection which I'll post at a later date.**

**Hope you all liked this chapter, thanks for reading **


	17. Summing them up

**Well...Here's the last chapter...I wanted to involve a few characters so I decided to write a poem :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note...If I did I wouldn't have to constantly and irritatingly repeat this known fact at the beginning of every chapter.**

Raito's the protagonist  
He's always the main man  
He owns a bad-ass Death Note  
When he came the criminals ran

His hair is always bouncy  
So perfect and pristine  
Many people want his love  
But they can only dream

Raito has eyes for no one  
His secrets he's never tell  
Unfortunately he has obstacles  
A detective by the name of L

L he has a sweet tooth  
His work it never ends  
Despite his logical suspicions  
He confessed that Raito was his friend

Ever the un-trusting one  
He had so many issues  
Living his life behind a screen  
He was a social recluse

But detective work is dangerous  
The solution was quite clear  
An orphanage was soon opened  
Housing Mello, Matt and Near

Now Near was always number one  
And so was ranked as first in line  
He had obsessions with his toys  
His brains were simply sublime

His voice was so monotonous  
His emotions never clear  
Despite the danger surrounding him  
He never showed any fear

An old rival was the key to Near's success  
A boy from long ago  
A child with an inferiority complex  
Who went by the name of Mello

Mello was ranked below Near  
He was the second in line  
His only goal was to be first  
For L he wanted to shine

Now Mello was a genius  
But his emotions got in the way  
When L didn't make a choice  
Mello felt betrayed

During his time at Wammys  
Mello was a brat  
Always getting into trouble  
With his best friend Matt

Now Matt he never tried at much  
But was smartest of all three  
He had no wish to become L  
And instead played his PSP

Ever since he was a young boy  
Matt's smoked and he played games  
Only ever spending time  
With his friend with the Russian name

Now being slightly illegal  
Matt always made fake Visa's  
He used these on a mission  
Where he spied on Misa-Misa

Misa's hair is very blonde  
She is a teen sensation  
When she met her idol Kira  
He became her new fixation

She vowed she would support him  
And did anything he asked  
Whatever it was Raito made her do  
She completed every task

The reason Misa loved Raito  
The reason she was so devoted  
Was a supernatural object  
A black book named a Death Note.

These are the main characters  
And only one lives till the end  
But they're often alive in fan fictions  
Because it's easier to pretend.

**Well I hope you all felt that was an apt ending, not only to the poem but to this collection of drabbles :)**

**I'm kinda sad to wave goodbye to this little project, but everything must come to an end, and I felt it was the right time... **

**Now, as I stated previously, I do have another collection planned which I hope to upload some chapters of within the next few weeks. I'm curious, how many of you would actually go and read it? **

**THANKS SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO'S STUCK WITH THIS AND ANYONE WHO'S EVER REVIEWED. I HOPE YO SEE YOU ALL AGAIN SOON xD **


End file.
